I'm sorry too
by Lovestory81
Summary: This story is set in season 3. When Clarke is finally back in Arcadia and Octavia leads her brother to see her. Bellamy and Clarke talk, but he's angry...He handcuffs her after he says he's sorry... ONESHOT


"I'm sorry too" he said before he handcuffed her.

She cried. Bellamy got up and was about to walk away, but Clarke wouldn't let him go. When he got up she squeezed his hands to keep him there.

He looked angry.

Clarke was feeling so sad "Did you even mean that?"

"I meant every word I said" he answered cold and pulled back again. But Clarke was intended to keep him there.

So Bellamy got down on his knees again to make eye-contact and sighed "What do you want?"

More tears escaped from her eyes, she'd really missed him and somehow she felt guilty "I want you...I want to go back to the way things were."

In his heart he knew he wasn't himself lately. After staring at the ground Bellamy took her hands again. She felt so relieved when he did, it confirmed that he meant it, that he really was sorry.

She waited until he made eye-contact. "You're angry at me. And not just for leaving."

He cleared his throat and admitted right away. "You're right. But we can't go back. And even if we could, it would make no difference Clarke."

He felt her hands slowly opened up, so he got loose. Bellamy now stood up again and started walking through the room.

"You've changed."

"Don't do this." she was there to confront him, but getting it the other way around was just as hard, maybe even harder.

He shook his head and glanced at her. " **You** wanted to talk."

Clarke just stared back.

Bellamy was obviously emotional "Hey, I am right here. I'm here all the time, unlike you."

"I said I was sorry for leaving."

Another silence followed by another deep breath. He suddenly stopped walking and stood in front of her, folding his arms. "You know what Clarke? I'm just curious. Leaving is one thing, but staying away for 3 months? Did you really find what you were looking for?"

Somehow he could see right through her, her eyes widened while she listened. "I wasn't looking for anything! I stayed because I had to make sure she would keep her word." she defended.

He'd already sensed that it had something to do with Lexa. Then he turned his back towards her and softly said "You should've come home with me. Where you belong.

Clarke was amazed by what he said, her cheeks were burning and she was glad that he wasn't looking at her.

'Love is weakness', Lexa's words went through her mind...Boy did she feel weak right now.

Clarke hid her face in her hands. Bellamy tried not to show emotions beside his anger. But he couldn't keep himself from getting distracted by the handcuffs he'd put on her, he never wanted this. And he hated to see her so upset, it really touched him.

Suddenly she looked at him again. "I really don't want to fight."

He glanced at the floor. "Me neither." then he walked to the door.

"I'm on your side Bellamy. Ever since we touched down on this planet, I'm on your side." she opened up.

As he grabbed the door-handle, he heard her say:

"I care about you."

That made him turn and walk back, but he froze in the middle of the room. His eyes were wet and he didn't know what to say. It was hard for him to let go of his anger, but she'd gentled him. Like the big walls around his heart, the ones he'd created to protect himself, slowly began to brake down. Maybe Clarke was the only one who could do this.

He felt the anger fade away and instead of that, the sadness of his heart combined by his true feelings, came up. Clarke noticed that he was crying.

"Why did you leave Clarke? Why?...You know, it hurt and it still does. Mount weather turned us into murderers. They even named us for it. You are Wanheda now...and I'm 'the killer of the 300'."

Clarke shook her head. "No, they don't see you like that. You're not responsible for it, Pike is. All you hav..."

He interrupted "I was **with** them Clarke, I was one of them. They see us as the leaders of our people. Also a reason why you should have never left...I needed you here."

She cried again "I'm sorry, I really am. But I did it for us, for our people."

Bellamy finally opened up "Not for 'us', I wish you had. You became so blind Clarke. Didn't you hear me when I said I wanted you to come home?...I was so angry at you for leaving and I felt lost when you chose to stay. Can't you see it?" he paused and sighed before he added, with a tremble in his voice: "Can't you see that I'm in love with you?" he admitted.

Then he walked straight up to her and opened the handcuffs.

"You're free to go." he sad with a low voice, not expecting anything back.

It all happened so fast, Clarke was overwhelmed by what he had said. "Wait"

He was at the door and stopped.

"Where are you going? You can't just throw this at me and then leave."

"Why the hell not?" anger tried to fill the emptiness of his heart once again.

Clarke wiped away some tears, stood up and smiled at him. "You don't want to hear what I have to say?"

But he didn't look at her and just kept staring at the door. "You've said enough."

"No, actually I haven't." She was standing right behind him, he felt it and heard it.

He turned to face her, she gave him the most loving smile he'd ever got from her. It was new to him, because she also seemed a bit shy.

Bellamy frowned when she took his hands. "Are you going to handcuff me now?" he nervously joked.

"If I knew this, I would have stayed." She assured him.

He sarcastically smiled "Right, so it's my own fold that you left?"

"No, it's mine. Before and after Mount weather...and the whole time you were there...I found out that I love you, I felt it even before all that. But it scared me. I was afraid to loose you. And whenever I get scared it makes me want to run or hide, so I did both..."

While listening and looking in each others eyes, he suddenly put his index-finger on his lips and softly said "Sshh...shut up." Clarke looked confused, Bellamy reached out one hand and caressed a lock of hair that was on her cheek, all the way down. His thumb touched the side of her face and ended on her chin.

"You talk to much, princess."

Carefully but filled with passion he bend in and pressed his warm lips onto hers. When he slowly started kissing her, Clarke felt her whole body warm up, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and with his hands on her back he gently pushed her more against him and deepened the kiss.


End file.
